In The Eye Of The Craziness
by LilyBolt
Summary: "One stormy night in a dingy motel room, two brothers and an angel were fighting...sort of." Takes place mid season-5, but with no major spoilers for that season. Not a slash fiction.


**Author's Note: This story was just for fun. It takes place sometime mid season 5. I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

"I'm sorry dude, but I just can't agree with that ridiculous statement."

"Why not? And it's not ridiculous, it's completely true!"

"Because it definitely isn't! Clowns do _not_ kill people Sam. Name for me one clown that ever went on a murderous rampage."

Sam and Dean were sitting in their motel room relishing some much needed down time after their most recent hunt. Both men had come out of their encounter with a particularly nasty ghoul bearing more than a few scratches.

Now they nursed their wounds and did their best to relax while a storm ravaged the outside world. But the key term there is 'did their best'. Somehow, they had found themselves in a heated argument about which brother's personal fear was more warranted.

"Uhh, do you not remember the killer clown we took care of a few years ago? The one that was eating kids' parents alive? I think that constitutes as a 'murderous rampage'." Sam said with raised eyebrows.

Dean snorted. "That wasn't a clown Sam. That was a Rakshasa _dressed up_ as a clown. There's a huge difference there."

Sam saw Dean's snort and raised him one perfectly executed bitchface.

"Really Dean? _All_ clowns are someone wearing a clown costume. That's what a clown _is_! All I'm saying is that a lot of evil maniacs like to wear clown costumes when they kill people. Everyone knows it. Hollywood and Stephen King know it. Ever seen _It_? Why do you think it's so scary? There's a common fear of being killed by a creepy clown, and it's rooted in legitimacy. There are clowns that kill people. They aren't _all_ evil murderers, but not all planes crash either, and yet you won't go flying anytime soon!"

The wind howled outside and rain pelted the window. Dean's expression seemed to only add to the storm's effect.

"That's because you never know which plane is going to crash and kill you! With clowns it's easier to tell."

"What? How are you supposed to tell if a clown is evil? They all look like deranged lunatics, even on a good day. That's part of why so many deranged lunatics choose to hide out in clown wear!"

A fluttering of feathers interrupted what was surely destined to be a brotherly debate of epic proportions.

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam." Castiel greeted them upon landing in their room.

The brothers quickly turned their attention to the angel (Dean may or may not have uttered a quick 'damnit' out of surprise), though both still bore expressions of an irritated nature.

"Have I…Come at a bad time?" Castiel inquired, seeming to recognize the tension in the room.

"No. It's good to see you man. Dean and I were just…Well we were arguing over which of our fears is most logical." Sam said, gesturing for Castiel to sit and join them.

"What fears are you referring to?" Castiel asked as he sat in one of the motel room's chairs, interested to know if something bad had happened that had frightened the men. Their mission to avert the apocalypse was challenging at the best of times…More problems would certainly be undesirable news. However, he knew the importance of remaining fully informed on events.

Dean jumped into the conversation. "Well I'm afraid of dying in a plane crash, like a normal person. And Sam here is afraid of being ripped apart by a maniacal _clown_." Dean emphasized the last word as though the term 'clown' itself should prove how silly the fear was.

Sam glared at his brother, but Dean just kept going. "So tell me Cas, which of those fears seems most reasonable to you?"

Castiel looked at both brothers, his trademark intense gaze shifting between the two. Finally he decided upon his reply to Dean's question.

"Well statistically speaking, it is estimated that about 40 percent of people suffer from aerophobia, or a fear of flying, while a much smaller percentage suffers from full-blown coulrophobia, which is the technical term for a true fear of clowns."

Dean pumped his fist into the air before pointing at Sam and exclaiming, "I told you so!" Sam rolled his eyes, but Castiel continued speaking before Sam could comment.

"However, personally I don't understand having a fear of flying. I've always enjoyed the sensation of taking to the air. But clowns are unnaturally colorful and cheerful, to a degree that seems reasonably disturbing. I understand that fear much better." Castiel stated this with no obvious emotion, yet there was a twinkle in his eye, and a slight smirk pulled at his lips when he was done speaking.

Sam pointed at Dean and stated in a mocking tone, "I told you so!" Dean grimaced and then glared at Castiel when he saw the angel smirking. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he accused, his eyes narrowing.

"I was merely stating facts and personal opinions, as you asked me to do." Castiel replied, but his smirk had grown into a small smile.

Sam started laughing, and Dean, try as he might to pretend he was still angry, failed to do so. Seeing Castiel participate in their teasing was practically monumental, and Dean ended up laughing too. Even Castiel managed a full-blown smile.

The rest of the evening was spent making casual conversation about nothing of any importance, cracking bad jokes (most of which Castiel failed to understand) and just enjoying each other's company.

The storm wailed on outside, and the dreaded apocalypse loomed ever nearer…But it was as if for just that evening, they were existing in the eye of the craziness they were all facing. They knew the future contained mortal danger and possibly even total doom for themselves and the whole world. It would likely hold many things far more terrifying than airplanes or clowns, and at times the fear of that stark truth could threaten to overwhelm them.

But at least for now, they had this one good night to share.

**Secondary Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I genuinely appreciate feedback, so I'd love if you would take the time to leave a review. :)**

******Fun Fact: The statistics and terminology in this one were are all accurate. ;)**


End file.
